Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning
の － |jpname = カオス・ソルジャー －開闢の使者－ |jphira = カオス・ソルジャー －かいびゃくのししゃ－ |phon = Kaosu Sorujā －Kaibyaku no Shisha－ |trans = Chaos Soldier －Envoy of Creation－ |image = BlackLusterSoldier-EnvoyoftheBeginningGLD4-EN-GUR-LE.png |width = 400 |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 3000 |def = 2500 |level = 8 |lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects: ● Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn. ● If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row. |vnlore = Lá bài này không thể Triệu hồi Bình Thường hoặc set. Lá bài này chỉ có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng cách loại bỏ 1 quái vật TỐI và 1ANHS SÁNG trong Nghĩa Địa của bạn từ trò chơi. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned por remover do jogo 1 monstro LIGHT e 1 monstro DARK do seu Cemitério. Uma vez por turno, você pode selecionar e ativar 1 dos seguintes efeitos: ● Remova do jogo 1 monstro no campo. Esta carta não pode declarar um ataque durante o turno em que esse efeito é ativado. ● Se esta carta destrói um monstro em batalha, ela pode atacar mais 1 única vez em seguida. |japlore = このカードは通常召喚できない。自分の墓地の光属性と闇属性モンスターを１体ずつゲームから除外して特殊召喚する。自分のターンに１度だけ、次の効果から１つを選択して発動する事ができる。 ●フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体をゲームから除外する。この効果を発動する場合、このターンこのカードは攻撃する事ができない。 ●このカードが戦闘によって相手モンスターを破壊した場合、もう１度だけ続けて攻撃を行う事ができる。 |krlore = 이 카드는 통상 소환할 수 없다.자신의 묘지의 광속성과 암속성 몬스터를 1체씩 게임으로부터 제외하고 특수 소환한다.자신의 턴에 1번만, 다음의 효과로부터 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수가 있다. ●필드상에 존재하는 몬스터 1체를 게임으로부터 제외한다.이 효과를 발동하는 경우, 이 턴 이 카드는 공격할 수가 없다. ●이 카드가 전투에 의해 상대 몬스터를 파괴했을 경우, 딱 1번만 계속해 공격을 실시할 수가 있다. |effect1 = Summon |effect2 = Ignition |effect3 = Trigger |number = 72989439 |archetype1 = Chaos |support1 = LIGHT |support2 = DARK |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Semi-Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons itself |summon5 = Special Summons from your hand |summon6 = Special Summons itself from your hand |rfp1 = Removes from field from play |rfp2 = Removes from Graveyard from play |rfp3 = Removes from Graveyard from play for cost |rfp4 = Removes from your Graveyard from play |attack1 = Multiple attacker |attack2 = Cannot attack |misc1 = Limited activations |misc2 = Variable effects |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-EN025 - UR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-EN025 - UR) Master Collection Volume 2 Promos (MC2-EN004 - ScR) |na_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-025 - UR) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-FR025 - UR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-FR025 - UR) Master Collection Volume 2 Promos (MC2-FR004 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-DE025 - UR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-DE025 - UR) Master Collection Volume 2 Promos (MC2-DE004 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-IT025 - UR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-IT025 - UR) Master Collection Volume 2 Promos (MC2-IT004 - ScR) |pt_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-PT025) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-SP025 - UR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-SP025 - UR) Master Collection Volume 2 Promos (MC2-SP004 - ScR) |jp_sets = Controller of Chaos (306-025 - UR/UPR) Expert Edition Volume.2 (EE2-JP025 - UR) |ae_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-AE025 - UR) |kr_sets = Expansion Pack Vol.3 (ESP3-KR013 - UR) Expert Edition Volume.2 (HGP2-KR025 - UR) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-KR025 - UR) |ntr_sets = Devised Tactics (Ultra Rare) |wc5_sets = Warrior Collection (Secret Rare) Light Collection (Secret Rare) All effect monsters (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Secret Rare) |wc6_sets = Invasion of Chaos (Secret Rare) Warrior Collection B (Secret Rare) Special Summon Collection B (Secret Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |ntrstatus = Limited |gx04status = Forbidden |wc6status = Forbidden |wc6dp = 13000 |anime_gx = }}